


Whoops.

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [59]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup wake up to a very interesting problem.





	Whoops.

**Whoops.**

**-**

Astrid twists her hair like a rope over her shoulder, hands wringing the blonde strands with anxiety. It’s a little wild and frizzy, but even in their shock and panic, he can’t help but think she’s dazzling in the morning. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” she whispers, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. She’s scooted to the edge of the bed, as far away from him as possible, and she has the furs pulled up to her chest. 

“I- I’m not sure.” He sighs exasperatedly, raking his fingers through his own hair. Shrugging, he raises his hands in reluctant perplexity. “We were at dinner, the villagers were putting jewelry on Toothless and Stormfly–”  _Note– find the dragons._ “We were smiling and nodding and trying to find a good time to slip away…”

“They gave us something to drink,” she mumbles, narrowing her gaze towards the door. “It didn’t taste too strong, but…”

“What– You think they drugged us?” His brows climb high. Now he, too, can remember the sweet taste of something like honeyed mead on his tongue. With a hint of something more exotic, a tinge of flavor he can’t name. 

“I don’t know!” she hisses, shoulders nearly reaching her ears. “Everything’s blurry!”

He rubs his fingertips into his eyes. When he pulls them away, he catches a glimpse of something pink in her hair. “You’ve got something…” She leans back when he reaches over, but then he plucks out a colorful flower petal. He suddenly recalls one of the children from the night before shyly placing a crown of blooms atop his girlfriend’s head. 

Astrid makes a face at the petal, taking it between her forefinger and thumb and huffing. “I don’t know what language they were speaking.” It certainly wasn’t Norse. Sure, they knew a few words and phrases, but for the most part, everyone found themselves communicating with the odd people through hand gestures and pointing. 

It was supposed to be a quick stop for water and stretching their legs. When a few children came upon them and their dragons, though, they’d suddenly been swept in by the strangely excited villagers. Babbling with a language full of harsh  _ch_  and  _zh_  sounds, they fawned over Hiccup and Astrid and their reptilian companions. Usually they were met with screaming and running, so the enthusiastic welcome had been a nice change of pace. 

They’d sat them down around a fire, pressed drink and food into their hands. The elders tried to make difficult conversation, asking things like where they were from and where they were going with flapping arms, wagging fingers. Several women sat on either side of Astrid, giggling and comparing their hair– different shades of blonde and red and brown. It was a pleasant night, unexpected but full of dancing and laughing.

“Woman,” one of the older men asked him, gesturing towards Astrid with a crinkle of his wizened brow. “Hiccup’s vessë?” He then pulled a passing woman close, one of the ladies serving food. She giggled and blushed as he kissed her cheek.

“Ah–” he blushed, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. “Not yet.” Bringing his hands close together, he tried to communicate the passing of time. “We’ve still got a few months to go.”

The elder had laughed heartily, throwing his head back and releasing his wife. He gestured between them and said something in his language that made the villagers squeal and laugh as well. Astrid caught his eye and gave him a questioning look, but Hiccup could only smile and shrug. 

“I think I remember…” She clears her throat now, quickly dropping her gaze down his torso and back up. “ _That_. A little.”

The sight of Astrid’s bare shoulders, while not completely unfamiliar, keeps drawing his attention. Shaking his head, he swallows hard. “This could be a  _total_  misunderstanding,” he blurts, gesturing between them. But he’s quite sure it’s not. It’s all lost in the haze of foggy memories, but he’s pretty certain he’s catching flashes of warm bodies, pleasured groans, the feel of short fingernails skimming down his stomach. He doesn’t dare pull the fur away from his lap to see if scratches remain.

With a whine of dismay, she lets her head fall into her hands. “What are we going to tell everyone?”

“Nothing,” he answers quickly and absolutely. “We tell them nothing.” Hiccup remembers too well the threat in her father’s expression from the last time he brought her home too late. 

“We can’t just pretend we  _didn’t_  spend the night on some strange island!” she scoffs, not even mentioning the details of their alarming and worrisome morning. “The twins and the others are probably already out looking for us!”

He stammers, gesturing vaguely. “So we tell them there was a storm and we stopped for shelter! Or that we got arrested, and we had to fight our way out.”

“You want me to tell my mother I got  _arrested_?” Blinking towards the ceiling, she rolls her eyes. “I might as well tell her we eloped.”

For a second, he opens his mouth to assure her everything will be okay, but then something suddenly clicks– the elder’s laughter, the flowers in her hair… the celebratory mood and their unexpected night of sweat and skin… Hiccup feels his face fall, and he can already imagine the sharp edge of Calder Hofferson’s axe against his throat. 

“I think… I think we did…”


End file.
